


Something New

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't worry Alex is barely injured at all, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, These two make me so happy, post 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Alex is injured, Maggie is worried and Kara finds out something about her sister she didn’t know before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2x05 was amazing and this is a result of that.

Maggie frowns when there’s no answer to her knocks on the door. A quick phone call to Alex goes to voicemail but before she can panic, an unknown number lights up her phone.

“Alex?”

“No, it’s Supergirl, Alex is with the doctor but she asked me to call you.”

“Doctor?” Maggie asks, panic clear in her voice and maybe saying “doctor” hadn’t been the best word to use, Kara realises.

“She’s fine, there was gunfire and she got hit in the arm but she’s fine,” Kara quickly explains, as Alex tries to reach out and take the phone from her, only to have the doctor to tell her to sit still as she’s trying to stitch up her arm.

“What, why didn’t you call me sooner?”

“I…umm…” Kara stumbles over her words, she hadn’t realised she should’ve called Maggie until Alex had asked her to once they’d arrived back at the DEO because the doctor wanted to get her cleaned up first. Alex would’ve called from the scene if her own phone hadn’t been damaged during the attack.

“Where are you?” Maggie cuts her off.

“DEO headquarters.”

“I’ll be right there,” Maggie says and before Kara can say anything else, Maggie has hung up the phone.

xxx

“Thank God you’re alright.” Kara looked up in surprise from the side of Alex’s bed to see Maggie rush into the room, eyes fixed on the bandage that the doctor was currently fixing around her arm. It hadn’t taken her long to get here at all, she must’ve been nearby, Kara thought.

“I’m fine, that’s why I got Supergirl to call you, I didn’t want you to worry.”

“When you’re not at your place and I can’t get you on your phone, of course I’m going to worry.” Ah, so that explained it, Maggie had made it here so quickly as she was at Alex’s place, but that didn’t explain why she’d been there in the first place though.

“Don’t you look all fancy,” Alex says, eyeing the dress Maggie was wearing, tight fitting, cutting off at the knee and slightly lower in the neck than was probably necessary.

“Well I had a date which was interrupted because you were shot,” Maggie says, giving Alex an unimpressed look.

“Next time I’ll call you? In my defense, I didn’t know that this was going to end with a shootout.”

The doctor interrupted their conversation as she’s finished bandaging Alex’s arm, “all done.”

“Is she ok?” Maggie addresses the doctor, wanting to hear from her too.

“She’s fine, all stitched up, she just needs to rest now,” the doctor replies before she gives them all a nod and leaves the room.

“I’ll be gentle tonight then,” Maggie smirks, throwing a wink at Alex who blushes at her words.

“Oh my God.”

Maggie and Alex turn in unison to the source of the sound, having forgotten they weren’t alone in the room. Alex winces at the sudden movement and Maggie’s hand drops to her shoulder, stilling her.

“You two?” Supergirl asks, bringing their attention back to the other person in the room again as Kara looks between the two of them, waiting for someone to speak.

Maggie throws Alex an apologetic look, she hadn’t even told her sister yet so Maggie knew she wouldn’t want Supergirl to know.

“I was going to tell you,” Alex says, looking apologetically at her sister. She really had been going to tell her, but they’d gotten busy with work and then she’d been busy with Maggie.

“Have you told Kara?” Kara asks, knowing full well that she hasn’t but she’s rather hurt that her sister hasn’t told her something as big as this, even if thinking about it now, she probably should’ve realised how close Maggie and her had become recently.

“I will,” Alex replies, giving Kara a look, not wanting to have this conversation in front of Maggie and spilling Supergirl’s secret. It may come out one day, if things continue to go so well between her and Maggie but they’d been together less than a month, a little too soon to be giving away their big secret.

Kara watches the two of them as Maggie helps Alex put her coat on, one arm in the sleeve while the other side is draped around her shoulder, the sling Alex is now wearing making it impossible to wear her coat properly.

“I trust you’ll look after her?” Alex can see the worry is Kara’s eyes as Maggie gives her a reassuring nod.

“Ok then, well then I better call Kara and tell her you were hurt, she can’t be the last person to hear about that either.” She didn’t give either of them a chance to reply before she was out the door.

“Is she ok?” Maggie asks as Alex collects her things and they head out the door, “she’s not jealous, is she?” It was something Maggie had asked before, if there was something going on between her and Supergirl. Alex had been quick to inform her that they were just friends.

Alex laughs, “no, not at all, but she’s hurt that I didn’t tell her sooner, and Kara will be too.”

They made their way back to Alex’s apartment on foot, Maggie’s arm firmly around Alex’s waist. They’d only been dating a few weeks, it only being a month after they talked in the bar, Alex revealing that she thought she may be gay. It took Alex a few days and Maggie gave her her space but eventually Alex came to her again. She’d wanted to talk to Kara first but she’d been too busy with the DEO, Catco and Mon-El to talk to so she sought out Maggie again.

They’d talked more and with support from Maggie, she’d finally been able to admit to herself that she was gay. It had taken Alex another week to ask Maggie out and now here they were. Alex planned to talk to Kara of course, tell her that she was gay and about Maggie, she just hadn’t had the chance to yet.

They entered Alex’s apartment together and Alex had just settled on the couch, Maggie getting them both drinks when there’s a knock at the door.

Maggie motions for Alex to stay seated, “I’ll get it.”

“Kara?” She can’t really say she’s surprised to see Kara at the door, a bag of takeout in her hand.

“Hey, Supergirl told me what happened, I wanted to make sure Alex was ok.”

Maggie opens the door wider and Kara immediately steps around Maggie, making her way to Alex and taking the seat on the couch beside her.

“Are you ok?” Kara asks and she knows that the bullet wound is fine, trusts the doctor and knows Maggie will look after her, it’s the other news that she discovered tonight that she’s worried about.

Alex nods, a smile on her face. She’d been slightly worried about telling her sister, not because she’d react negatively but she was scared about revealing this part of herself, something that is so new to her.

“And you and Maggie?” Kara asks, nodding her head towards where Maggie is trying to appear busy in the kitchen.

Alex tries to contain her smile but fails miserably, a grin spreading across her face, “yeah.”

“Ok,” Kara says, nodding once before she stands, “I’ll leave you two alone then.”

Alex stands too, “you’re not staying for dinner?”

“No, but since I know you haven’t had any I brought some food for the two of you to share.”

“But-“ Kara cuts Alex off.

“We’ll talk later, ok? You need to rest now.” Alex smiles at Kara, not for the first time grateful how her sister knows her.

Alex walks Kara to the door, “thank you.”

Kara smiles, placing her hand on Alex’s uninjured arm, “I’ll give you a hug when I won’t hurt you by doing so. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Kara gives her arm a gentle squeeze and then she’s gone. Alex shuts the door behind her and breathes a sigh of relief, that was a lot easier than she’d anticipated. She knows that Kara expects a proper conversation but now that the truth is out there, it makes having said conversation so much easier.

“You hungry?” Maggie asks, picking up the bag of food Kara had brought to inspect its contents.

Alex nods and takes a seat again while Maggie sets out the food in front of them.

It’s not until they’re both eating that Maggie speaks, “are you ok?”

Alex nods.

“You’re ok with Kara knowing?”

“Yeah, I didn’t expect her to find out this way but I was going to tell her anyway.”

“Ok,” Maggie smiles, reaching over to give Alex’s arm a supportive squeeze.

“At least we know she approves of you, she wouldn’t have left us alone if she didn’t.”

Maggie laughs, “that’s true.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t go out tonight,” Alex says, running her hand down the soft material of the dress Maggie still has on, playing with the hem.

Maggie shrugs, “it’s not your fault, we can just have a quiet night in instead.”

“But we’ll go out another night?” Alex had been looking forward to their date tonight all week. It’s not like they didn’t spend most of their free time together now, but dressing up and going to a fancy restaurant was more than they usually got to do with their busy work schedules. But they’d made a date tonight, one they’d both intended to keep no matter what had happened. Except Alex had been shot.

“Of course, I was dying to see you in a dress again.” Alex hits her on the arm. “What? It’s not my fault my girlfriend is hot.”

Alex laughs, “and so is mine. And she’s also very distracting wearing that dress when I can’t do anything about it so why don’t you go find some of my clothes to put on instead and then we’ll cuddle on the couch together and watch a movie?”

“Fine,” Maggie agrees, placing a quick kiss on Alex’s forehead before she disappears into the bedroom to change.

By the time she returns, Alex has set up a movie to play and is sitting on the couch, blanket in hand, waiting for Maggie to sit down so she can cuddle into her side without hurting her arm.

Maggie smirks when she realises this and she takes her own seat on the couch, arm open in invitation for Alex to nestle into her side. Alex does exactly that, settles into Maggie’s side, head of her shoulder as Maggie’s arms settle’s around her waist.

“You ok?” Maggie asks, this time referring to her arm and not the news her sister had found out about her.

Alex nods from her position against Maggie’s side, head nudging against her shoulder.

Maggie picks up the remote to play the movie, but is stopped by Alex’s head lifting from her shoulder, “wait.”

Before Maggie can ask again if everything is ok, Alex leans forward and presses her lips against Maggie’s. The kiss doesn’t last long before Alex is pulling away and settles back against Maggie’s side.

“Now I’m ok.”

Maggie laughs, pressing a kiss to the side of Alex’s head, “so am I.”


End file.
